


Audition

by KennielLee05



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans- Fandom, Real life - Fandom
Genre: Actress!Reader, F/M, One-Shot, audition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennielLee05/pseuds/KennielLee05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were waiting for your turn, but by and then you get hungry for a snack. Little did you know you will meet someone handsome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Kenniel and I'm new writing in English, sorry for any typos or other things, I posted this in Tumblr too,  
> I wanted to contribute.  
> Short, I know.

 

You were starving, no… that was too much, just hungry for a snack.

Been waiting for at least three hours was tedious, yes, you were a soon-to-be actress, new in all of this. And by this, I mean in auditions. Three hours and so many girls that makes time for you to keep reading your script.

You knew this is going to be a good movie, especially because of one actor in particular.

This day wasn’t your best, your alarm rang and you thought you were late, then you forgot your coat, it was freezing, but you just _let it go_ and keep walking. You trip and almost fall in the entrance of the building, and the cherry of the cake was your cellphone running low of battery.

Now your body was calling for you to put something on your stomach, you didn’t want to faint in the middle of your audition.

So here you were, in front of a vending machine, looking for something eatable without getting bad breath, nor something between your teeth.

You decide for a potatoes chip bag, putting the coins on the hole, and pressing every button... yes, come here bag… it falls and… it gets stuck in the little space between the entrance and the spring.

“You got to be kidding me”. You murmur to yourself.

You don’t know how much time you have until your turn so you act quickly and do the first thing it cross your mind; put your arm inside the machine. Making some movements you did it!

“Oh shit”. Now your elbow was the one to be stuck, without dropping the bag you tried to free yourself from the machine.

Struggling for about ten minutes you start to panic.

“You need any help, ma’am?”. You made a little jump for the fear, and think maybe he’s watching your butt moving. Without turning you said.

“No, huh… I’m fine!”. The man didn’t respond and just came closer to you, your breath fasten thinking what he would do. He just hold your arm and in some way he let your arm go free of the machine’s mouth.

“There you go”. He said with a smile.

And it’s the moment were you just look at him, blonde, bright blue eyes, a matching beard with that light brown hair. It’s Chris freakin’ Evans.

“Thank you…”. Answering in a shy way you wonder if you were blushing mad.

“No problem”. After a moment of silence were you couldn’t look up he adds. “So, are you here for the audition too?”

“Yes”. You said almost immediately. “I mean… yes, yes I am”. More confidently.

“Good, I want to see you. I have to go back, see you there!”. He goodbyes to you.

Leaving you in the middle of the hall with your potato chip bag in hand.

**Now you have to get that role.**


End file.
